Cop Movie Night
by Holz9364
Summary: When Jane goes to his first ever cop movie night he is expecting die hard or a horror film, he is certainly not expecting to watch 'Greys Anatomy! Spoilers for S6 finale of Greys. Implied Jisbon & Rigspelt.


**Cop Movie Night**

Patrick Jane was about to have a whole new experience, for the first time in his life he was attending a cop movie night, he had been to many movie nights in his time but never one that consisted of a team of CBI Agents.

It was 7pm when he and the team knocked on Lisbons door, they had carpooled there from work, Lisbon had left a little earlier to set things up and clean her house.

Once Lisbon had settled them all down with a drink and some snacks Jane asked the inevitable question, "So what kind of movies do cops watch on movie nights?"

Rigsby smirked and glanced at Cho who was smiling a little, but no one replied, "Let me guess 'Die Hard' and horror films?"

Lisbon grinned at him, "Not exactly." She said and he was instantly suspicious, "So what then?"

"We don't actually watch movies." She admitted.

"What do you do then?" He asked in confusion.

"We watch TV shows, movies are rubbish, TV shows are much better." Lisbon told him and he frowned, "So what are we watching exactly?"

Grace grinned, "Greys Anatomy."

Rigsby rolled his eyes, "Again? We watched that last week."

Lisbon nodded, "But at the end of last weeks episode Derek got shot, we need to find out what happened."

"But 'Greys Anatomy' is-" Rigsby began to whine, but Grace cut him off, "Don't say its mushy crap because it's not, it has lots of gore and death in it to keep you and Cho happy."

Cho commented dryly, "And lots of sex scenes to keep you and Lisbon happy."

Lisbon rolled her eyes, "We like it because the characters are appealing."

"So in other words, you both have a thing for Patrick Dempsey." Cho deadpanned and both of the women's cheeks flushed pink.

"So what if we do?" Grace said, defending herself and Lisbon piped up jokingly, "Yeah they call him McDreamy for a reason."

Jane looked between them in amusement, he had no idea what they were talking about but from the sounds of it this 'Greys Anatomy' could be rather good.

Ignoring Rigsbys moaning Lisbon turned the TV on just as the show was starting, "It's the season finale by the way Jane." She said to the man, they did this every week, they must know where they were but this was the first time Jane decided to come. He hadn't done movie nights since his family were killed and until now he was sure he wouldn't have been able to handle it.

As the show began Jane had no idea what was happening, there was a man lying in the middle of a hallway who had been shot and a voiceover.

As the scene unfolded Jane glanced at the team, sitting next to him on the sofa was Lisbon, she had her legs pulled up underneath her as she sat in casual slacks and a T-shirt; she was biting her nails with her eyes glued to the TV screen. On the sofa to the left Grace was sitting with Rigsby, they were sitting much closer together than he and Lisbon, Rigsby was looking at Grace instead of the TV and Grace like Lisbon was watching the screen with wide eyes. Cho was sitting in the armchair to the right and he was watching the show with mild interest, well with the same look he wore every other day and although it was just a simple night in with a TV show and some snacks Jane wished he had done it sooner, it was nice to feel included, like a part of a group, like people cared about him again.

Janes attention turned back to the TV when he heard Lisbon groan in annoyance, he heard a women say, "I think you love me." which appeared to be the cause of Lisbons groan and the annoyed look on Graces face.

"He clearly wants to be with Cristina." Grace said, speaking to Lisbon rather than the others it seemed, Lisbon nodded her agreement, but didn't take her eyes off the screen.

Once again Lisbon let out an annoyed sigh and Jane smiled in amusement, she appeared to be annoyed at the fact that a cop was getting abuse on the show, "He's clearly just trying to do his job, don't you hate it when people yell at you when you're trying to save people?"

Jane wasn't sure who she was asking, but this whole asking questions without looking at anyone thing seemed to be a movie night habit because Cho nodded, "Yeah, I hate that."

Silently Jane decided to try and pay attention to the storyline so he could go along with their little comments, he turned back to the TV to see the guy who had been shot, Derek the woman called him and from the sounds of it Meredith, she was with him and he was bleeding, with a glance at Grace he noted she looked a little teary. Rigsby followed his eyeline and subtly placed his arm on Graces shoulder. Lisbon hadn't taken her eyes off the screen, but she rolled her eyes at Rigsbys action anyway.

The comments were apparently halted for the moment because they watched silently for a while until Grace had a silent outburst, "He's going to shoot Lexie!" She said and Lisbon nodded, "They're more likely to kill her, she's not a main character…" She trailed off and watched the screen with wide eyes.

However 'Lexie' never got shot and both of the women sighed in relief, Jane was amused by how much they got into the TV show, Lisbon looked like she might kill him if he so much as spoke to her.

The next outburst came when Lexie told Alex that she loved him, Graces eyes widened and for the first time Lisbon looked away from the TV to look at Grace, at the same time they exclaimed, "Poor Mark!"

Jane assumed that 'Mark' was the guy who looked quite hurt by this news and he wondered for a moment why this 'Lexie' had gone for Alex rather than Mark, in a completely not gay way Mark was the better looking one.

Breaking the mood of anticipation Jane spoke, finally having to ask something, "Who the hell is McDreamy?"

Lisbon, as he expected, snapped at him, "The guy that's about to die on the table!"

Jane raised his hands, "Okay, Okay." He raised his eyebrows at Rigsby who chuckled and in response got a slap on the arm from Grace. Smiling to himself he turned back to the show.

"Poor Lexie, Alex thinks she's Izzie." Grace muttered and confused again Jane asked, "Uh, whose Izzie?"

Lisbon rolled her eyes, "Alex's ex-wife who left him." She said, as if she expected him to know that even though he had never seen this show before.

A few minutes later Lisbon and Grace hi-fived, his confused look must have gotten Cho's attention because he informed him, "Hunt went back for Yang which means he chooses her, Lisbon and Van Pelt don't like Altman much."

"Pfft." Lisbon said, "Owen & Cristina are clearly made for each other."

Jane raised an eyebrow at her, "So much for not being into 'all that mushy stuff' eh?"

She glared at him, but it was playful, her cheeks were slightly pink, "Oh hush you."

"He can't shoot Meredith! She's pregnant!" Grace yelled, leaning forward on the sofa and Lisbon said, "He won't, they can't kill Meredith or Derek off they're both main characters, they aren't gonna die."

"But if he shoots Meredith she might survive and the baby might die." Grace said, watching in horror, Jane sighed, "Guys it's not real it's a TV sho-"

"SHUT UP JANE!" Two voices screeched at him as Rigsby burst out laughing, "Never interrupt them when they're like this." He warned the man.

"HE SHOT OWEN!" Grace yelled again, making Jane jump, Lisbon still had her eyes glued to the TV and Cho and Rigsby looked like they were trying very hard not to laugh.

_**One Episode of Greys Anatomy Later;**_

The team had just watched the season finale of 'Greys Anatomy' and even the boys had found it interesting, although Jane had criticised many things about it.

When the cops turned up and said it wasn't safe for them to go in the building Jane scoffed and said, "If they had called us we would have gone in and I would have worked my magic and Lisbon would have taken him down, clearly the police in Seattle don't have a me." He had then grinned smugly at Lisbon who told him to shut up and watch the TV.

Jane grinned at Lisbon as he stood up to leave, "Well Lisbon if I've learned anything tonight it's that you love a good love story."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say Jane." She said, brushing it off, but of course Patrick Jane didn't give up that easily, "So do you know how to play the naming game?" He asked.

Grace laughed, "Already done." She told him with a grin, the naming game was a game kids played sometimes; they would watch a TV show or a movie and name the characters to real people in their lives.

"And?" He asked, Grace smirked, "And what?" She asked, playing dumb.

"Who am I?" He asked curiously, Rigsby smirked, Cho smiled and Lisbon blushed, "McDreamy." She admitted.

"Aw Lisbon, I knew you thought I was hot." He said and she rolled her eyes at him, "All these years of you denying that my charm affected you, I knew you were lying of course." He said and when he didn't get a reaction other than the fact her cheeks were scarlet he turned to the others, "So who is everyone else?"

"Rigsby decided that he was McSteamy." Cho deadpanned and Jane sniggered, Cho continued, "We figured Grace was Lexie because they're both nice on the outside but more fiery when you get to know them." Jane nodded, "Fair judgement."

"I bet I can already guess who Lisbon is." He said, grinning at Lisbon who sighed, "Okay they happened to think I was like Meredith but it's not just because you're McDreamy-"

"Not just? So it is a little bit?" Jane smiled smugly at her, "Aw Lisbon you wanna be married to me?"

Whatever the desired result of this sentence was supposed to have been Cho was pretty sure as he watched Lisbon take Jane down, that it wasn't a punch to the face.

**The End!**

**A/N- Is this in character or is it crap? I wanted to do a different kind of movie night fic and a different kind of crossover fic, so I combined the two!**

**Oh and i have a question for you all! If you had to choose between Simon Baker & Patrick Dempsey who would you choose ? :D I love them both, but i think it would have to be the lovely Simon for me!**

**Thanks for Reading! xx  
**


End file.
